<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jigglyella (unfinished) by Quartz2006</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635939">Jigglyella (unfinished)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006'>Quartz2006</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Movies/Novels [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cinderella (1950), Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Disney Parody, F/M, Fantasy, Film, Romance, movie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody you may love!</p><p>Plot: When Cinderella's (Jigglypuff's) dream of attending the Royal Ball and meeting the Grand Duke (Kirby Star Knight) is hindered by her cruel stepmother (Princess Rosalina), she gets some astounding help from her Fairy Godmother (Palutena).</p><p>PS: Don't worry, my series will continue.</p><p>PSS: The beginning Prologue took place after Welcome to Smash Bros, and the ending took place after season 1 and before season 2.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Incineroar/Jigglypuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Movies/Novels [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, everyone!” Marth announced. “My friends and I will give you your roles for this masterpiece called: ‘Jigglyella’,” Marth took out all of the scripts as he and his friends handed out scripts. </p><p>“Here you go, Jigglypuff. You’ll be Cinderella!” Marth says with a smile</p><p>Jigglypuff took the script as some girls whined and complained. “Oh come on guys!” She turned around with an upset face. “I never get to play as the ‘main character’ while you guys steal the roles!”</p><p>“I sorry darling. I should’ve been Cinderella!” Bayonetta whined.</p><p>“Bay, you were Ursula the last time when we did a parody of a Disney film. Aren't you happy you got the role of the fat cow?” Rosalina says. “Plus, you’re not that nice sometimes. Like that time when you yelled at a kid WHO accidentally kicked the ball to your groin.”</p><p>“Of course I was happy when I got the role! And I didn’t yell at the kid, I…. Just… told him off..” She lied.</p><p>“Hm? Yeah sure..” Rosalina says. Then Lucina came up to her and gave her the script for Lady Tremaine. “Oh… That was unexpected… I got the role of the step bastard... Oh well!” Rosalina says with a happy tone. While it made Bayonetta shocked.</p><p>“Good job my friend!” Jigglypuff congrats Rosalina. “You got the role of an antagonist! Last time you were in a Disney movie, you got a role as a major character!” Jigglypuff smiled.</p><p>“AW! Thanks, Jigglypuff! And I am SO happy you got the role as the main character!” Rosalina says with a smile.</p><p>…<br/>
…</p><p>“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” Kirby yelled. “I got the role of The Grand Duke!”</p><p>“Yes?... Why? Is there something wrong with it?” Roy asked. “I can alway give the role to someone else..”</p><p>“Well… YES! The Grand Duke is BARELY a character! From what I heard many years ago!” Kirby says-- “But I’ll do it anyway.” as he smiles.</p><p>Roy was about to ask Kirby for some help for his role when Meta Knight stormed in with an excited look on his eyes. “Kirby! Guess what?”</p><p>Kirby sighed. “Yes? What did you get?”</p><p>“I got the role of the King!” Meta Knight says as he shoved the script in front of Kirby’s face. “See? SEE!?”</p><p>“I see, Mety..” Kirby pushed the script out of his face. “Good job anyways! You got a role as a short-tempered stubborn fella!” Kirby says. “Actually, you are technically stubborn sometimes..”</p><p>“Hey!” Meta Knight says with an upset tone in his voice.</p><p>“GOD DAMN IT, META KNIGHT! YOU SHOULD HAVE WAITED FOR ME TO GET HERE!!” Chrom yelled as he checked up with the knight.</p><p>“Sorry, Google Chrome… I just wanted to show my girlfriend the role I got from you.” Meta Knight says.</p><p>“It’s Chrom for god sake. Anyway, you like your role?” Chrom asked.</p><p>Meta Knight nodded. “I do love it Google.”</p><p>“Then read your lines carefully..” Chrom says. “Now, I gotta go to the others while you practise your lines,” Chrom explained before walking away.</p><p>“Oh! I like this line, ‘Take a look at that, you pompous windbag!’.” Meta Knight says in a royal tone.</p><p>“That’s very good Meta Knight. See you later.” Roy says as he walks away. </p><p>“Heh. Great….I like that line...” Kirby says with a fake smile.</p><p>…<br/>
....</p><p>“So girls. Here are your scripts!” Lucina says as she gave Princess Peach, Daisy and Palutena the scripts of The Fairy Godmother, Drizella Tremaine, and Anastasia Tremaine. “Hope you like them!” Lucina says as she walks away to give out more scripts.</p><p>“Hm? Well, pardon me… I am the role of Drizella Tremaine.” Princess Peach says. “The ugly step sister..”</p><p>“Really? I got the role of Anastasia Tremaine!” Princess Daisy says. “At least she’s not that ugly as her sister.”</p><p>“Well, well, well. I got the role of the Fairy Godmother. Well, that makes sense since I am a God first of all.” Palutena pointed out.</p><p>…<br/>
…</p><p>“Alright yellow cuties!” Female Corrin says. “Here are your roles!” She gave Pichu and Pikachu the roles of Jaq and Gus.</p><p>“Hope you like them!” Male Corrin says with a smile.</p><p>“YES! I am Gus the cute mouse!” Pichu said in a happy tone as he jumped around the place.</p><p>“Shit. I am Jaq! People will laugh at me!” Pikachu says in a scared tone.</p><p>“Aw! Don’t worry Pikachu, I heard that we are together in most scenes in the movie!” Pichu says as he patted Pikachu’s shoulder.</p><p>“Thanks, buddy,” Pikachu says as he hugs Pichu.</p><p>…<br/>
…</p><p>“WWWAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! WHY AM I THE BLOODY SHITHOLE CAT!!” Wario yells. “Can Morgana be the pussy cat since he’s a cat?”</p><p>“Sorry, Wario,” Ike says. “Morgana says that he hates acting in movies so I decided to add you as the cat!”</p><p>“Ah fuck you..” Wario says as he gives Ike the middle finger.</p><p>“Alright.” Ike sighed. “I bet you won’t want this 6 trillion dollar bill I’m holding in my hands then..” Ike says as he held a *fake* 6 trillion dollar bill to get Wario’s attention.</p><p>And it did as Wario’s eyes turned into money. “I’ll take that thank you!” He was about to snake it when Ike snatched it away.</p><p>“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. First, you got to be the cat. And then, I’ll give you the bill.” Ike says.</p><p>“You got a deal!” Wario says. “Gimme that script!” Wario snatched the script out of Ike’s hand as he ran off with it.</p><p>“Man.” Ike crossed his arms. “I wonder why Wario loves money so much…?”</p><p>…<br/>
…</p><p>“Excuse me? What the hell are the Doorman and Footman?” Dark Pit asked as he and Pit were handed the scripts.</p><p>“Those characters are important to the story Pit and Dark Pit.” Male Robin says.</p><p>“Whatever the role is, I am happy to be a part of the movie!” Pit says in a happy tone.</p><p>“That’s the spirit Pit!” Female Robin says.</p><p>“But I wanna be the Prince! Not a Doorman or Footman!” Dark Pit said in an angry tone.</p><p>“Would you want to marry Jigglypuff then?” Male Robin says as he pointed at Jigglypuff and Rosalina talking.</p><p>“Uh?... No?” Dark Pit says as he crosses his arms.</p><p>“Then deal with it.” Female Robin says as she and Male Robin left the two angels.</p><p>…<br/>
…</p><p> </p><p>“So, Incineroar. Here is your script! You’ll be Prince Charming!” Female Byleth says as she hands him the script.</p><p>“The Prince!? I… uh….” Incineroar stuttered. “I never play a *prince* before..”</p><p>“It will be ok. Plus, Jigglypuff will play Cinderella!” Female Byleth added with a wink.</p><p>When he heard *Jigglypuff will play Cinderella*he blushed; he actually has feelings for her ever since she arrived in Smash. “I’ll do it!” Incineroar Says as he shakes Female Byleth’s hand as he runs off to practice his lines.</p><p>…<br/>
…</p><p>“So Hunt, you will play as Bruno the dog.” Male Byleth says as he gives him the script.</p><p>“Hunt. Are you sure you want to do this? It may take days or even weeks to get this shit of a Disney movie done!” Duck says.</p><p>“Of course Duck! I always wanted to be in a film ever since we started parodies of Disney movies!” Hunt says to Duck. Then he looked back a Male Byleth. “I’ll do the role!” He grabbed the script with his mouth as he ran off.</p><p>…<br/>
…</p><p> </p><p>After the cast got their scripts, Marth told them that production will start in about 4 days; some were excited, others were nervous; especially Kirby. ‘Crap! Crap! Crap! What if I fail the role!’</p><p>“You won’t fail Kirby.” Meta Knight says.</p><p>“Huh? How did you know I said that?” Kirby asked.</p><p>“Easy, I can read people's minds. I have that ability.” Meta Knight explained. “And don’t worry, you’ll do great as the Grand Duke!”</p><p>“Mety, we've been dating for like what? 2 days?” Kirby says.</p><p>“Does it really matter?” Meta Knight said as he rolled his eyes. “What i’m saying is that you’ll be fine. Just follow the director's orders and you’re good to go!”</p><p>Kirby smiled a bit. “Thanks…”</p><p> </p><p>…<br/>
…</p><p>The production was very hard to do. Some scenes were deleted due to how inappropriate they were; Kirby’s nervousness started to get stronger and stronger; during the production, they met very questionable people, from some team used to be villains, a dead Mexican skeleton, a man with huge muscles, a glove that surprisingly is the cousin of Master and Crazy Hand, and some kids from an abandoned town; strange events that happened; and defeated an evil father. But in the end, they completed the film as Smashers sat on the chairs in the Theater Room and waited for the film to start. The cast was wearing fancy outfits, they were sitting in the front row of the theatre; except Kirby, as he sat with his best friend Glover and the rest he met along with the production.</p><p>“Kirby? Why are you shaking for?” Glover asked.</p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing! Just that I’m scared what all of you would think of my performance!” Kirby stuttered.</p><p>“Hey! It’s alright. Glover patted his head. “I think you did a good job!”</p><p>“Thanks..” Kirby smiled. But then Master Hand appeared as the audience cheered.</p><p>“Welcome to the parody of Cinderella!” Master Hand says. “I am happy all of you could come to see this wonderful parody! I know that Disney would hate it because we didn’t ask permission. But crap them! I am just happy we got this film done. Without wasting time, let the film begin.” Master hand announced as he snapped his fingers as he disappeared to sit next to his brother who is starting up the film.</p><p>“I’m scared..” Kirby shook.</p><p>“Don’t worry, sugarcube!” Harley Quinn says. “Just imagine that you weren’t in the film and you’re good to go!”</p><p>“Quiet! The film is starting!” Batman shushed her as the film started.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jigglypuff as Cinderella<br/>Pichu as Gus<br/>Pikachu as Jaq</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time... in a faraway Iand, there was a tiny kingdom... peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition. Here, in a stately chateau, there lived a widowed gentleman... and his little daughter, Jigglyella. Although he was a kind and devoted father and gave his beloved child every luxury and comfort, still he felt she needed a mother's care. And so he married again, choosing for his second wife a woman of good family... with two daughters just Jigglyella's age. By name... Peach and Daisy. It was upon the untimely death of this good man, however, that the stepmother's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous... of Jigglyella's charm and beauty, she was grimly determined to forward the interests... of her own two awkward daughters. Thus, as time went by, the chateau fell into disrepair, for the family fortunes were squandered... upon the vain and selfish stepsisters, while Jigglyella was abused, humiliated, and finally forced to become a servant in her own house. And yet, through it all, Jigglyella remained ever gentle and kind, for with each dawn she found new hope that someday... her dreams of happiness would come true.</p><p>Two little bluebirds came to Jiggyella's window as they opened the curtains as the sun shines through the dirty room. In a small bed, there laid Jigglyella, who is asleep.  The two bluebirds fly to Jigglyella as they tweeted to wake her up. Jigglyella snuggled in bed as she twists and turned.</p><p>One of the bluebirds lifted it a piece of her hair, but she turned to face the bed as she covered herself in her pillow. The bluebirds didn't have up yet, one of them went under the pillow Jigglyella was under and went inside; then Jigglyella giggled as the bluebird flies away and landed on the blanket. The other one went onto the pillow as it looked down, what it didn't is that Jigglyella's hand was coming towards it. She pets it's back feathers as it jumps in shock as it flies to where the other bluebird is. It then started to argue with the other bluebird. Then Jigglyella laughed again as the two bluebirds looked at her.</p><p>She sat up as she spoke, "Well, serves you right... spoiling people's best dreams." The bluebirds fly up as they pointed at the morning sky. "Yes, I know it's a lovely morning, but... it was a lovely dream too." She then started to fix her hair as the bluebirds came to Jigglyella. She sighed as she laid down on the bed. The birds tweeted "What kind of a dream?" They nodded their heads as they tweeted. "Uh-uh. Can't tell." The birds tweeted again. " 'Cause if you tell a wish, it won't come true. And after all..."</p><p>Then she started to sing. " A dream is a wish Your heart makes When you're fast asleep In dreams, you will lose your heartaches Whatever you wish for You keep Have faith in your dreams And someday Your rainbow will come smiling through No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing The dream that you wish Will come true..."</p><p>During when she's singing, a few more birds came into her room as they smiled and tweeted a bit. Then, from a crack from the wall, a little mouse that just got up walked out of the crack as it listened t the lovely song. Then the clocked strike!</p><p>"Oh, that clock!" She says as she lifted her blanket and throw it to the side. "Old killjoy!" She put on her slippers as she says, "I hear you. "Come on, get up!" you say." She then walked up to the window. "'Time to start another day.'" She turns to where her mice friends are. "Even he orders me around." One of the mice crossed her arms as she has an angry look on her face. "Well, there's one thing. They can't order me to stop dreaming." This caused her mice to be happy again. "And perhaps someday..." She then sings again. "The dreams that I wish Will come true..." </p><p>She put her pillow back on her bed as she started to dance as the birds took her blanket as they put on her bed neatly; then a few more birds went to her pillow as they used their feet to make it comfy. Jigglyella went to her closet as she started to change. The mice escape so they won't see her naked. The birds took out a sponge as they put it in a plate of water as the sponge eats out the water out of the plate. A bird tried to pick it up but it was too heavy, then 10 birds came as they lifted the sponge as they fly it to Jigglyella as they squeezed the sponge on top of her as she washed. Some birds took her maids outfit as they put it on a chair as mice cleaned up her maids' outfit. Then Jigglyella put on her brown shoes as the birds put on her maids' outfit as Jiggyella sang. "la.la...ha.ha...la.la... No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing The dream that you wish Will come true.." She sat on the table as she put on a string on her hair as she decorated.</p><p>Then the mouse from earlier, who is named Pikachu, came out under the door as he ran up to Jigglyella. "Look what I found!" He climbed on top of the table.</p><p>"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! One at a time, please! Now, Pikachu, what's all the fuss about?" Jigglyella asked.</p><p>"New mouse in the house. Brand-new. Never saw before. - Visitor, visitor! -"</p><p>"Oh, a visitor. Well, she'll need a dress--" Jigglyella then pulled on the drawer as she took out a pink dress.</p><p>This made Pikachu laugh. "No, no, no. - She's a he. He, he!"</p><p>"Oh, that does make a difference. - He'll need a jacket, shoes... -" Jigglyella took out a yellow jacket and brown shoes.</p><p>"Gotta get out! Gotta get out! - In a trap-trap! - Trap-trap!" Pikachu says in a panic tone.</p><p>"Where? In a trap? Well, why didn't you say so?" Jigglyella jumped out of her seat as she ran to the door as she steps out and runs down the stairs while her mice friends follow her. She ran nonstop until she saw the trap. In the trap, there was a little mouse. "Now, now, now... Calm down, everybody." She lifted the trap as he lifted the lid. "Oh... The poor little things scared to death." She says as the little mouse shook. She gently put the trap on the ground as she says to Pikachu. "Pikachu, maybe you'd better explain things to him."</p><p>"Zuk-Zuk, Jigglyelly," Pikachu says as he went into the trap as the little mouse started to rounded his fists. "Now, now, now... Look-a, little guy." Then the little mouse tried to punch Pikachu but he missed. "Take it r-easy." Pikachu pointed up in which the little mouse looked up. "Nothin' to worry 'bout. We Like-a you. Jigglyelly like you too. She's nice. Very nice." This made the little mouse calm down. "That's-a better. Come on, now. Zuk-Zuk-Zuk!"</p><p>Then the little mouse says, "Za... za... Zuk-Zuk." Pikachu then walked the little mouse out of the trap.</p><p>"Well, that's better." Jigglyella smiled. She then started to dress the little mouse. "Well, let's just slip it on for size." She first put on the yellow jacket. "It is a little snug, but it'll have to do." Then she put on the shoes and the green hat on him. "Now, for a name. I've got one... Perdo! But for short, we'll call you Pichu. Pichu Pedro!"</p><p>This made Pikachu happy. "Like it, Pichu? Like it? Like it?"</p><p>Pichu thinks. "Uh... Pichu." Then he giggled.</p><p>"Now I've got to hurry." Jigglyella got up as she went to the stairs. " See that he keeps out of trouble, Pichu, and don't forget to warn him about the cat." She warned him as she went downstairs.</p><p>"Zuk-Zuk. Look-a... uh, uh... ever seen a cat-cat?" Pikachu asked.</p><p>"Duh... cat-cat?" Pichu asked.</p><p>"Hup! Cat-cat! W-ario, that's-a him." Then Pikachu started to act like the cat. "Mean...sneaky... Jump at you! Jump at you!" This causes Pichu to fall down a step. "Ha! Big, Big! Big as a house! Zuk-Zuk... W-ario?"</p><p>Pichu then climbed up as he says, "Duh... W-ario Zuk-Zuk."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: Wario</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wario as Lucifer the Cat</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jigglyella got downstairs she closed the door as she tiptoed through the empty blue hails; it was morning anyways, like 8 o clock in the morning. Except for the snoring from her step sister's and stepmother. Jigglyella walked to the curtains as she opened them up wide so the sun shines on her face and the hails. She then walks t her stepmother's room as she opened the door a little bit to see her stepmother, Rosalina, sleeping and snoring. Right next to her, was a black cat named Wario; he was asleep just like Rosalina. When the sunlight hit his face, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at Jigglyella.</p><p>"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty," Jigglyella says to Wario. The black cat yawned as he stretched his back. "Come kitty. Come on." He then turned his back to Jigglyella. "WARIO!" Jigglyella whispered. "Come here!" This made Wario got off the bed as he walks to Jigglyella; in a fancy way. Once he is out of the room and in the hail way, he stretched his back and yawned again. Then Jigglyella closed the door as she walks away. "I'm sorry if Your Highness objects to an early breakfast. It's certainly not my idea to feed you first. It's orders. Come on." Jigglyella says as hse walks down the stairs with Wario. Meanwhile, Pichu and Pikachu were looking a Wario.</p><p>"Duh... W-ario. Is that a W-ario?" Pichu asked.</p><p>"Zuk... W-ario That's-a him!" Pikachu says as he thumbs up to Pichu.</p><p>"Pichu take-a W-ario and..." Pichu says as he had his fists up. "Look-it." Pichu started to walked to Wario when Pikachu stopped him by grabbed his huge ears as Pichu hit the wall.</p><p>" Wait! No, Pichu, no! Now, Listen here. W-ario not-a funny. W-ario mean." Pikachu says with anger in his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if this is a short chapter, I had a lot of personal stuff going on in my life.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3: Breakfast Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dog as Bruno</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jigglyella and Wario got downstairs to the kitchen, she opened the door as she walks in first, Wario follows along but stopped when Wario saw Hunt, who was dreaming of chasing Wario. Jigglyella opened the door window as the sun shines on Hunt's face. </p><p>She walks up to him as Hut started to damage the carpet. "Hunt..." Jigglyella says. But he didn't wake up as he continues to destroy the carpet. "Hunt!" Jigglyella whispered loudly. Then finally, he calms down as he opened his eyes and looked up at Jigglyella. Hunt has the carpet in his mouth. He stood up as he walked up to Jigglyella. "Dreaming again?" Jigglyella asked. as she rubs his ears. "Chasing Wario again?" Hunt nodded. "Catch him this time?" She asked. Hunt nodded again. "That's bad!" This made Hunt stop nodding his head as he looks at her in shock. </p><p>Wario snickered.</p><p>"Suppose they heard you upstairs? You know the orders." Jigglyella says as she picked up some wood as she put them in the fireplace as she walks to the teapots and the teacups on the shelf as she gathers them up to take them to her stepsisters and stepmother. </p><p>"So if you don't want to lose a nice warm bed, you'd better get rid of those dreams." She says as she put the teapots and the teacups on a tray. "How?" Hunt shook his head no. "Just learn to like cats." This made Hunt sick as Wario walks up to him as his tail played with Hunt's nose. </p><p>"No, I mean it. Wario has his good points too. For one thing, he..." Jigglyella says as she put three teapots on each tray; then he put three teacups on each tray. "Well...Sometimes he... Hmm... There must be something good about him." </p><p>This made Wario made while Hunt laughs at him. Wario then smirked as he laid on his back, he scratched Hunt's cheek as Hunt growled. Wario then screamed. "Hunt!" </p><p>Jigglyella walked to Wario and Hunt. "Oh, Hunt. Come on now, outside. I know it isn't easy, but at least we should try to get along together." Jigglyella says as she takes Hint outside as he walks out sadly while Wario grins. He walks right next to Jigglyella as he waited for his milk. "And that includes you, Your Majesty!" She says as she puts down the bowl of milk as she walks outside while Wario stares at her.</p><p>Above, Pikachu and the other mice were watching Jigglyella while she was saying, "Breakfast time! Everybody up! Hurry, hurry! Come on, everybody. Breakfast, breakfast!" This made the farm animal come out of the sheds.</p><p>Pikachu then says, "Come on, everybody, breakfee!- Breakfast!" </p><p>"Breakfast? Ooh, breakfast!" Pichu says as he giggles. Pikachu walks up to Pichu as he takes his hand and runs with him. The mice went down the crack of the brick wall, when they reached the bottom, Pikachu ran out but stopped, then another mouse, and another mouse and another mouse until Pichu bumped into them.</p><p>Oh-oh, W-ario! How we gonna get out?" Pikachu says as he ran back to the crack like the other mice, Pichu walked to Wario but was grabbed by the ears by Pikachu as he puts him on the back. Pikachu then thinks. He got an idea. "Listen, everybody! Got an idea." The mice all listened. "Now, somebody gotta sneak out. Let W-ario chase him. Run over to a corner and beat W-ario there. Then we all run out. Zuk?"</p><p>"Zuk-Zuk, out!" The mice says.</p><p>"Now we choose the one that do it. Everybody, hup!" Pikachu says as he turned his back. The other mice turned their back as their tails touched each other, Pikachu covered his eyes as picked a tail as the mice left. Pikachu opened his eyes to pick out that he picked his tail. His face dropped in disappointment as Pichu shakes his hand, the other mice face down to the ground as Pikachu waved goodbye, he took out his hat as he shows it to the outside, but nothing attacked. He looked out to se the cat not looking. He tiptoed as his back was on the wall. The other mice peeked out as they saw Pikachu went faster ad faster until he reached Wario. He went to where Wario's elbow is as Wario drinks the milk with his claw. Pikachu looked at the other mice as he gave them the thumbs up. The other mice smiled as Pichu giggled. One of the mice had to cover his mouth so Wario doesn't hear.</p><p>Pikachu got ready to kick the elbow, he waited 9 seconds and then it happened. He kicked the elbow as Wario's face fall into the bowl of milk as he wipes his face as milk got into his eye. Pikachu runs way as Wario screamed, "WWWAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" as he cased down Pikachu.  They went right to left, left to right, and around the table. Pikachu went through a hole in the wall as Wario tried to get him. Pikachu peaked out of the other hole as he waves his red hat as the other mice came out of the crack as they started to run while Pichu waved back at Pikachu. The mice walked out of the kitchen as they walked through the farm. Then they heard Jigglyella beautiful voice as they walked closer and closer to find Jigglyella feeding the horse.</p><p>The mice called out to Jigglyella as Jigglyella spots them. "Oh, there you are. I was wondering. All right, breakfast is served." She throws crumps of cheese at the mice as they took the cheese, Pichu tried to get the crumbs but the huge chickens started to nibble on the cheese crumbs, Pichu tried to get on but every chicken took on. When al of it was gone, Pichu sat on the ground with a sad look on his face. "Poor little Pichu," Jigglyella says. "Here." Jigglyella gave Picu a whole bag of crumbs. "Help yourself.". Pichu smiled as he grabbed the bag as he went int the kitchen where the other mice are.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Breakfast part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pichu ran back inside the kitchen as he gave the crumbs to the other mice; meanwhile, Wario was watching the mice while hiding behind a dusty broom. when the other mice took the crumbs, Pichu decided to take all of it as he tried to carry 23 pieces of crumbs while Wario sneaks up behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pikachu saw this and tried to distract him with his red hat but it didn't work; he also tried to pull the tail but it also didn't work as he only got pieces of cat fur. Pichu was starting to get angry when he realized that he has the bag, so he put the crumbs into the bag as he smiles, he picked it up and tun to meet a big ass nose. He looks up to see Wario, he gasped as he tried to ran but realized that Wario landed his paw on his tail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pikachu gasped as he pushed the big broom as it landed on Wario, getting a chance, Pichu ran off. after a while of dizziness, Wario manages to get focus again as he looked everywhere until he spots Pichu climbing on the blue fabric of a table. He grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pichu finally reached the top as he sat right next to a teacup, he took off his hat as he uses it to cool himself down; all the while, Wari creepily looks at Pichu. Wario quickly picked up the teacup as he used it to trap Pichu. Right as Wario was about to lift the teacup, a nosey bell was heard as a voice yelled. "JIGGLYELLA!!!!".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright I'm coming," Jigglyella says as she ran to the table where Wario was. He quickly hides as Jigglyella organized the breakfast. "Oh, my goodness. Morning, noon, and night." while the stepsister kept on yelling 'JIGGLYELLA!!'. "Coming, coming." She said as he walked away to get the food. Wario peaked under the blue fabric. He ran away from his hiding spot as he got on top of the table to find Pichu but as he got ready to pick up the teacup, he heard Jigglyella running so he hid under the table again as Jigglyella puts the three breakfasts onto every three trays. She put the three teacups onto each of the three trays as she picked them all up as she ran for the stairs. Wario looks from his hiding spot and jumped on the table to see the teacup is gone, Wario looked at Jigglyella as he followed her to see Pichu hiding in one of the teacups. He grins as he follows her fro the stairs to the hall. Jigglyella reached the first room as she walked in. "Good morning, Daisy. Sleep well?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As if you cared. Take that ironing and have it back in an hour. One hour! You hear?" Daisy replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Daisy," Jigglyella replied as she walked out of the room while holding a basket full of clothes while the two breakfast was on top. Wario tried to get in but resulting in getting his nose bumped by the door. "Good morning, Peach," Jigglyella says as she walked into the next room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's about time! Don't forget the mending. And don't be all day getting it done, either!" Peach replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Peach," Jigglyella says as she walked out. Wario tried to get in but resulting in getting his nose bumped by the door again. "A-a-ahem."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, come in, child. Come in." The stepmother says as Jigglyella walks in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, Stepmother," Jigglyella says happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pick up the laundry and get on with your duties." The stepmother says to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Stepmother..." Jigglyella says as she dashed out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wario tried to get in but resulting in getting his nose bumped by the door once more; he looked at Jigglyella walking down the stairs while holding the laundry. He growled and was about to give up when...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mood changed from disappointment to happy as he crawled to Peach's room while he heard something crashed in there as Pichu ran from under the door resulting in getting caught by Wario. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mother! Oh, Mother, Mother! Mother!" Peach screamed as he ran out f the room as Jigglyella appeared. "You did it! You did it on purpose!" she says as she points at Jigglyella. "Mother! Oh, Mother, Mother, Mother!" She says as she ran into her mother's room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now what did you do?" Daisy suddenly appeared behind Jigglyella. She then followed her sister to their mother's room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span> "</span>
  </strong>
  <span>Oh! She put it there! A big ugly mouse... under my teacup!" Peach says as Daisy went inside their mother's room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jigglyella knew she fucked up. She looked down at Wario as she says, "All right, Wario. What did you do with him?" Wario showed his paws to Jigglyela as he shook his head no. "Oh, you're not fooling anybody." She then picked him up bu the back. "We'll just see about this." Wario then grins as Jigglyella shakes him. "Come on! Let him go." Wario lifted his leg as Jigglyella says, "Now the other one." But Wario refused. "Come on!" This made Wario give up as he lifted his right leg to find Pichu looking terrified. "Oh... poor little Pichu." Pichu stood up as he ran away like Sonic as he ran to a hole on the wall. "Oh, Wario, won't you ever learn?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jigglyella!" called her stepmother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, stepmother." Jigglyella walks to her stepmother's room as her two stepsisters watch her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <span>Are you gonna get it!" Peach says as Jigglyella walks into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <span>Close the door, Jigglyella." her stepmother says as Jiggylella closed the door behind her. "Come here," she says as Jigglyella got closer to the bed; all the while, Wario climbed up the bed as he laid down onto the mattress as Jigglyella's stepmother pets him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After minutes of silence, Jigglyella breaks the silence. "Oh, please, you don't think--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold your tongue!" her stepmother says as she pops her head out of the shadows to reveal Rosalina Schreiber. She slowly picked up her teacup as she gently puts it down on her lap. "Now... It seems we have time on our hands."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I was only trying to--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <strong>
    <span>Silence</span>
  </strong>
  <span>!" Rosalina says as she picked up the teapot as she pours down the tea into the teacup. " Time for vicious practical jokes. Perhaps we can put it to better use. Now... Let me see. There's the large carpet in the main hall. </span>
  <strong>
    <span>Clean </span>
  </strong>
  <span>it! And the windows, upstairs and down. </span>
  <strong>
    <span>Wash</span>
  </strong>
  <span> them! Oh, yes... and the tapestries, and the draperies."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I just fin--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <strong>
    <span>Do </span>
  </strong>
  <span>them </span>
  <strong>
    <span>again</span>
  </strong>
  <span>!" Rosalina shuts Jigglyella mouth. "And don't forget... the garden... then scrub the terrace... sweep the halls... and the stairs... clean the chimneys. And of course, there's the mending, and the sewing, and the laundry." She took a sip of her tea as she looks down at Wario. "Oh, yes, and one more thing. See that Wario gets his bath."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made Wario shocked as he looked at Rosalina in anger.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. chapter 5: The King and Grand Duke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meta Knight as The King<br/>Kirby as The Grand Duke</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At the huge castle, everything was fine, relaxing, peaceful and--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NO 'BUTS'!!" Yelled a Puffball as he throws a bookshelf out of the window as the glass breaks and the bookshelf smashes on a pie stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"MY PIE STAND!!" Yelled (Lucina) the owner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> In the castle, there is King Meta Knight on the table; complaining. "My son has been avoiding his responsibilities long enough!" he said while banging his fist on the desk. "It's high time he married and settled down."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind a damaged shield (Meta Knight destroyed that a while ago), peaked a pink Puffball; it was the king's Grand Duke, Kirby Star Knight. "Of course, Your Majesty. But we must be patient..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I AM </span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>FUCKING</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span> PATIENT!!!" The king yelled as he throws a chair, luckily, Kirby dodged the flying chair. Meta Knight sat back down on his chair as his hand lands on his face. "But I'm not getting any younger, you know. I want to see my grandchildren before I go..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he said in a sad tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're 22-- I MEAN!! I understand, Sire-" Kirby was about to finish the rest when a hand pushed him away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, you don't know what it means to see... your only child grow farther... farther... and farther away from you." Meta Knight says as he looked at the kings from the past on the wall, but they were pictures. "I'm lonely in this desolate old palace. I... I want to hear the pitter-patter of little feet again..." He then started to sobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jee, this is kinda embarrassing... It's a kids film anyways...</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Kirby thought as Meta Knight hugged him tightly. "Now, now, Your Majesty. Perhaps if we just let him alone." Kirby said between gasps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>LET HIM ALONE!?</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span>" Meta Knight yelled in anger as Kirby got free from the grip as his back touched the desk as Meta Knight approached Kirby. "W-w-with his silly romantic ideas?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But, but, Sire, in matters of love--" Kirby tried to reason with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love... Ha! Just a boy meeting a girl under the right conditions. So, we're arranging the conditions!" meta Knight says with a smile under his mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirby said, "But, but, Your Majesty, if the Prince should suspect--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Suspect? Ha! Look..." King Meta Knight says as he got onto the table with Kirby; looks like a sex pose to Kirby. "The boy's coming home today, isn't he?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Sire."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, what could be more natural than a ball... - to celebrate his return?" Meta Knight says as he crawls closer to kirby as the pink Puffball crawls farther away from the king.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-n-nothing, Sire."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If all the eligible maidens in my kingdom just... happened to be there, why he's bound to show interest in one of them, isn't he?" he grabbed Kirby bu the hand as Kirby was hanging. "</span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Isn't he?!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span>" he yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-y-yes, Sire." Kirby studdered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The moment he does... soft lights, romantic music, all the trimmings. It can't possibly fail!" Meta Knight says as he heard a crash, he looks down from the huge table to see Kirby on the ground. He sighs. "Can it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirby lifts himself off the ground. "Y-y-yes, Sire. N-n-no, Sire. Very well, Sire. I shall arrange the ball for--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tonight!" The king says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirby gasped. "Tonight? Oh, but, Sire--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <strong>
    <span>Tonight! And see that every eligible maid is there! Understand?</span>
  </strong>
  <span>" He said in a growling tone as he picked up Kirby and put him on his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirby sighs as he fixed his monocle. "Yes, Your Majesty..."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is actually to celebrate my first novel to reach 1000 hits. Thanks, guys!</p><p>Also, I'm basing this on the 1950 one, screw the live-actions ones!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>